Nevermore: Part 2
by Ellie Parker
Summary: i know the title is boring. :P anyway, takes place after nevermore. Max and Fang go on a journey around the world to help the survivors after the Split but discover that they are the ones who need help with their own problems. fax and some action.


**Hey. I'm PennStateGRL4eva. I really hate these opening chatty things so I'll just tell you that I've written other Fanfics for the Hunger Games, Maximum Ride and the Fallen series. Check 'em out if you like. I usually write a quote before each chapter. Most of the time it doesn't relate to anything in the chapter; they're just good quotes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy and reviews would be much appreciated.**

I trudged up the unforgiving hill, cursing my injured wing that was preventing me from flying and my mom who still had not given me the okay to fly yet. It only hurt when I whipped my wings out too forcefully or quickly but obviously one month is not long enough as a healing period. So instead I had to walk up a large hill to the small house Fang and I had built together.

We didn't think about the fact that I couldn't fly when we started laying down the foundation at the top of a large hill that dropped down in the ocean and was only five minutes away from the rest of the flock's houses. The day after the Split, Fang and Dylan uncovered an emergency door for the caves and between the four of us – Dylan, Fang, Angel and I – we were able to open it and free everyone.

Within days rebuilding had started. Everyone was kind of in charge of building their own shelters with Fang, Dylan, Iggy and I helping whoever needed legitimate help. While helping people build Fang and I also managed to build our own house that we would be sharing. Using the bare trunks of trees that had fallen we tied them together as supporters for the house. We stuffed dry foliage in the holes between the trunks and covered it in a plaster that made it so hard-packed it was actually fire-resistant. Dylan was the main architect because he was the only one with appropriate knowledge in building things.

Once inside our house I drew back the curtains that we used as our windows, hoping the slightly cooler air to flow through the house. "Fang!" I yelled, slamming my backpack down on the wooden bench in our living area. "Fang, where are you?" I yelled again, plucking a banana out of the bowl of fruit sitting in our kitchen.

I sighed and walked to the back of the house to our 'backyard' which was really just a flat area of cleared jungle and then the drop off into the warm water forty feet below. Fang was outside cutting up some coconuts; no doubt to give to Iggy who swore that the palm trees behind our house had the best coconuts on the island. I sat down on a tree stump and watched him for a while.

Finally he looked up at me and wiped sweat from his forehead. "What's up?" he asked casually, setting his machete down on the ground by the coconuts he had been working on. He sat down on the ground next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing." I said grumpily, pouting slightly.

He nodded. "She still didn't say you can fly."

I shook my head. "I even took a bunch of food down to try to bribe her." I told him. I wrapped my arms around me knees. "Anyway, I can deal with it for now." I paused. "Okay, for now is over."

He peered over at me. "Why don't you just fly? I mean, the bandages were taken off a few weeks ago. I think you're past the point of the wound just splitting open again. Fly and then see how you feel."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I'm gonna do what my mom says. I don't want to mess my wing up for good."

"Well then let's stop talking about your meeting with your mom and talk about your meeting with Nino. How'd that go?" He went back to the coconuts and picked up his machete.

I sighed. "He says they have found some countries with some remaining survivors and they're in need of some inspiration. He thinks maybe we can do that." I told him.

"Oh yeah?" I could see the tension in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He brought the machete down hard on the coconut he had been cutting, splitting it cleanly in half. The juice inside sprayed everywhere, some getting on my legs and arms. "I'm just sick of them trying to get us do stuff. I like just being here with you and the flock and being able to relax for once in our lives. I don't know about you, but I'm sick of seeing death."

I considered what he was saying and looked at him sympathetically. I knew that at times like these it was best to just sit and listen to him until he was finished ranting and then comfort him. I walked over to him and took the machete out of his hands, setting it on the ground and gathering him into my arms. His chin rests on my head as I press my face into his sticky shirt.

Spreading my fingers out on his back, I can sense the tension and stiffness below his wings. I kiss where my face is on his chest and stroke the spot between his wings that I know is especially sensitive to him. I felt his lips press into my hair. "You can go." He offered.

I shook my head. "No freakin' way am I going anywhere without you."

His dark eyes looked over my head, the warm glow of the sunset reflecting in them. "Why don't we just forget about this?" he asked me. "For tonight at least." His eyes bore into mine.

That is one of the many things I loved about Fang: he always knew how to make me stop and relax and be calm. He started to kiss down along my neck and across my shoulders. "I love you." I sighed into his shirt. "I really do, but Fang…you're really sweaty and disgusting." I laughed as he pulled away and looked at me.

"You're spoiled. You used to love the smell of me being sweaty and dirty."

I laughed even harder and clutched his shoulders reassuringly. "Yeah until I got used to you showering and bathing every day."

"Very funny." He said. "Come fly with me." He said, taking my hand and pulling me toward the cliffs.

I shook my head and fought him. "I can't." I reminded him.

He smiled deviously and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him. He played with the slightly frayed hem of my shirt before yanking it over my head. He undid the buttons on my jeans with one easy flip of his fingers and knelt down, pulling my pants down with him. I pulled his shirt off in one swift movement. He was still in his shorts and I was still in my sports bra and underwear but we still weren't comfortable with being so exposed in front of the smaller kids. Luckily this area was frequently deserted and we almost always had privacy.

Fang lifted me up and cradled me before running to the edge and launching himself off the land. We fell about twenty feet before he threw his wings out, making us float out gracefully over the water. After coasting for several seconds he tucked his wings in abruptly and we dropped down into the water.

We clung to each other in the water, kissing deeply and passionately. Gradually we floated to the surface of the water but we didn't separate one bit. He pulled my hips against his, clinging tightly as he kissed my shoulder. My legs wrapped around his as I planted kisses all over his face. My skin felt like it was on fire where ever he touched. But it wasn't like the agonizing, scorching heat of the Split, this was comforting, electrifying…exhilarating.

"Max…" he whispered into my flaming skin. He pulled back slightly so he could look at me. His eyes had so much emotion in them that I had to search a bit to see what he was thinking.

"Fang, Jeb said we're only seventeen." I told him, not wanting to start this now.

He shook his head. "I think we're ahead of our ages Max. _You're _what I want, what I need. I'm more sure of that than anything else in the world." He urged.

I bit my lip tentatively. "It's not that I don't feel old enough to have sex Fang. It's that we are just getting settled here on the island and things are still a little uneasy with some of the younger kids. What I meant is that I don't feel old enough to have our own kids and we have no way of protecting from that."

He looked heartbroken. "Oh, um, I understand." He paused and swallowed, drifting away from me slightly. "Yeah, that totally makes sense." He shifted me so that he was cradling me again. "You're gonna be late for dinner at your mom's anyway."

"Fang." I said flatly.

"Don't worry about it Max." he quickly interrupted. His tone sent shivers down my spine accompanied with the unwelcome feeling of a breach opening between us. I suddenly felt like we were standing on two opposite sides of an abyss with no way of reaching the other. Even now, with his body cradling me, I could feel the tension there that normally was not there. It was foreign, and I didn't like it.

Later that night while Max was having dinner with Ella at her mom's house, Fang visited Iggy who always had something delicious cooking in the dominating stone fireplace in his own house. Ella had a room in her mom's place but she was at Iggy's house more often than not.

Fang sat in one of the whicker stools in Iggy's kitchen, his feet propped up on the shale countertop. "Dude, I've gotta talk to you about something." He said suddenly.

Iggy peered at him curiously. "What's up? Leaving Max again?" he joked.

"No, but it's about me and Max." he prompted. Iggy waved a hand to tell him to go on. Fang took a deep breath and said, "Before the Split – like the night when it happened – me and Max were pretty close to having sex but you know, then Dylan interrupted and the world ended and all of that. I thought she wanted to that night but since then she hasn't wanted to because she doesn't want to have kids and she's scared that if we do have sex than we're going to have kids right away."

Iggy stood quietly for a couple moments, absorbing what Fang was saying. "You and Max _still _haven't had sex? I thought you had the first time you two were together."

"What? Of course not. We were definitely too young then." Fang said.

Iggy shrugged. "Sorry man. Okay, well, it makes sense to not have sex if you guys don't want kids. She's right; there's no way to ensure you won't."

Fang was secretly grateful for Iggy being somewhat mature about this. "I said Max doesn't want to have kids…yet. She said we're too young."

"You mean you want kids, but she doesn't?" Iggy asked. He shook his head. "That's messed up man."

Fang nodded. "I know." He sighed and put his face in his hands. "What do I do?"

"Are you freakin' kidding me? Listen to Max! There's no way you can talk her out of this." He exclaimed.

Shrugging, Fang said, "I don't know man. I mean, what's so awful about kids? I understand that they cry and throw up and poop a lot and never sleep but what's so bad about that?"

"It's different for girls though. They're the ones that are the sole guardian for their children. For women, kids are a lifetime commitment." Iggy pointed out, sounding a lot older and wiser than he really is.

There was a knock on Iggy's front door. He rolled his eyes and went to answer it. Fang sipped his coconut water as Iggy opened the door and called, "Fang, its Max!"

Fang just about flew out of his seat to the door, shoving Iggy out of the way a little harder than he'd intended. "Max." he said simply, not knowing what else to say.

She gripped her hands tightly in front of her nervously. "Hey." She said airily. "I just…um…" she looked unsure about something as she was trying to talk to him. "Well, you know…I'm sorry if I came across harsh earlier it's just that you have to understand…"

"I do." Fang promised, stepping toward her and grabbing her hands in his. "I'm sorry for being so pushy."

She smiled shyly. "Fang, one more thing." She prompted.

"What?" he asked, getting scared.

Suddenly she got closer to him and grabbed his face, pulling it to hers. They kissed passionately, trying to get as close to possible without falling over. Iggy cleared his throat and slammed the door on them.

They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other. "We better take this somewhere private." She suggested.

"Oh yeah? Where?" he asked quietly.

"My bed." She whispered. He immediately picked her up and launched himself into the air, flying to their house. They made it to their bedroom with a trail of clothing lying in their wake. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, covering her body with his.

Abruptly he pulled back from her face and asked, "What changed your mind?"

"I talked to Mom about it. She made me realize that if I love you as much as I do, there's no reason for me to be scared of anything between us." She said. "What about you?"

He chuckled and his face turned a bit red. "I talked to Iggy."

She laughed too and pulled his face back to hers, not needing to say anything else for the rest of the night.

**That's it for chapter one! Most of my chapters are not this long but I shoot for around 1500 to 2000 words. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**~PennStateGRL4eva~**


End file.
